


Heirs of Durin

by CharonKatharsis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virtues and vices of the heirs of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MilkdrinkingKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkdrinkingKoala/gifts).



Thorin was a majestic leader, no doubt. He just had this natural authority nobody would ever question, no matter how faulty his decisions might seem to them that time. He could be stubborn but in a way that underlined his determination. Long years of struggles had left traces in his face but it still held a beauty unexpected. Even through his stern mien a former softness and a gentle soul still shone. But most of all there was pride and an unyielding will. By his virtue and his right of birth Thorin Oakenshield was the designated king under the mountain.

Fili was Thorin's older nephew and heir to the throne. He had been raised to become as lordly as his uncle, a fearless warrior and tactician, skilled in battle as well as diplomacy. He was loyal and humble, never dwelling on the fact that one day he would become king. Instead he invested his time into improvement in every field that needed it. Even as a young one he had helped keeping tabs on his little brother, ever forgiving but never too allowing. By his virtue and his right as heir of Durin Fili was the heir to the throne.

Kili was Thorin's younger nephew and second in line for the throne. Being younger than Fili he had always looked up to his brother and given his best to become like him. He was still a little less serious, prone to take things with good humor, no matter how grave they were. But he was by no means thoughtless. Even though it was unusual for a dwarf he had gone to train with bow and arrow as to be an efficient protector of his uncle and his brother. Because he never wished to have to take the throne from either.


	2. Dark Side

Thorin could at times be rude or even arrogant. He would never had backed away from something he had set his eyes on. There was no more reasoning to be done and in going for what he desired he had a tendency to get reckless with his life and even that of others. Yes, he was ready to sacrifice anyone including himself for what he estimated to be the greater good. But his greatest fault, no doubt, had been his love for treasure and the goldsickness clouding his mind. A mindless leader, cruel and unforgiving - not unlike a dragon.

Fili's love for his brother was all consuming to the point it turned into a fault. Where Thorin valued the greater good too much, Fili had no regard for the greater good when his brother was at stake. He would have gladly given up everyone to keep him safe and to stay by his side. He often got carried away in the company of his brother, wreaking havoc and causing mischief even at inappropriate times. But his greatest fault was the way he valued his brother's life more than his own and even the king's – unfitting for a ruler.

Kili had a tendency to take things too lightly without thinking about what consequences his words or actions had. He got bored easily and then distracted himself, no matter what his task at hand actually was. Often he dragged his brother along, causing both of them to be off guard. He took things for granted, more a child at times than a young lad. And whilst he never realized his words could hurt, he himself was easily hurt by words. But his greatest fault was that he valued others' opinions far more than his own – making him quite manipulable.


End file.
